


The Ruins of Happiness

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah looks back</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruins of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Grell/Bynum era

Moving to Seattle had been about moving on. The League was left behind. Californication, as Ollie had so eloquently put it, had been a thing of the past.

They had each other, their love, and they were going to be together forever.

She stared at the smoldering ruins of what had been both home and shop, hearth and business. 

Lost, like she and Oliver's 'happily ever after'.

Turning away, she swallowed against the tang of bitter despair, feeling nothing had ever mattered.

The building was a total loss, but then, so was all it had ever been meant to be.


End file.
